


Love from the Outside Eyes

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Daenerys love from other POVs, Jon and Dany aren't actually in it, but all their friends notice and talk about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Little hints that Jon and Dany are in love from different characters POVs. The Starks come to term with Jon's feelings for Dany. Tormund is lewd. Ser Davos and Brienne try their best not to embarrass Jon. The Hound wants to mind his own business. Sam and Gilly are gossiping. Tyrion just wants some wine.





	Love from the Outside Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw this in Tumblr already, it is my own work. 
> 
> Follow me @Violet-Eyes-Silver-Hair

“Where’s Jon?” Arya asked her sister, entering the hall with Gendry at her side.

Sansa eyed him curiously, “I thought he was with you.”

“The King is with Her Grace,” said the Queen’s scribe, Missandei, “She is deeply saddened by her child’s death, and wanted some time to grieve.” 

“Ah, he’ll comfort her, alright,” Gendry told them, grinning.

Arya frowned, “What do you mean?”

He reddened, and Arya turned around to see Ser Davos glaring at the boy.

“Just that the King is a good man,” Gendry amended, flushing. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“A lot of Northern men think your Queen seduced Jon into bending the knee,” Sansa admitted to Tyrion, alone in the battlements, seeking some advice.

“Yes. It’s a fair assumption,” he conceded, “However, her grace would never do such a thing. Your brother, on the other hand …”

Sansa gave him a sharp look, “What?”

“Well,” Tyrion said slowly, “Some might say your brother seduced the Queen.”

She scoffed, visibly irritated.

“You don’t think he would?”

“Of course not,” she snapped, “Do you?” 

He shrugged, “I’d say they seduced each other.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jon smiled down at Arya before leaving the study. Only Ser Davos, Brienne, and the two Stark sisters remained. 

“What do you think of her, Ser Davos?” Sansa prompted.

“The Queen has a good heart, m’lady,” he said cheerfully, “I would not worry too much about her.”

She nodded, “And you, Brienne?” 

The Knight shifted her stance uncomfortably, “The Queen seems just and brave, my lady.” 

Arya snorted, “Is that all everyone can say? Tell us, do you think our brother make the right choice to bend the knee?”

Brienne hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

“There’s something about the Queen,” she said, “I can’t quite say what, but she reminds me somewhat of your mother, my ladies.”

“The King would disagree,” Davos said, thinking of Catelyn Tully.

“Perhaps,” Brienne conceded, “But they are both quite strong, seems to me. Though I don’t believe his grace was fond of Lady Stark.”

“But he’s fond of the Queen?” 

Brienne looked away, not wanting to speak out of place, but refusing to lie either. 

“Perhaps you should ask your brother, m’lady,” Davos said, and despite his animosity with Brienne, held the door open for her, “Come along, my Lady, we have much to do.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Gilly smiled at Sam as the King and Queen walked away, inside the castle.

“She’s beautiful,” she told him.

“Yes, I suppose she is,” he nodded, “I think Jon fancies her.”

Gilly chuckled, “’Course he does. And she likes him as well.”

Sam gaped at her, “You think so?” 

She shifted her babies weight onto the other arm, “Aye. Looks at him like she wanna give him many sons. Might be she will too.”

“Oh,” he breathed out, shakily. He paused, thinking of all the things he knew, then, “I don't know if he'd like that. Though Jon would never father a bastard.”

Gilly shrugged, “Perhaps he won’t have to.”

"You think she would marry him?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Aye, I'd say so."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tormund grunted and took the seat next to Brienne in the long table, “My bones are aching from runnin’ so much.”

“Thank you for informing us about the wall, Tormund,” Sansa said, allowing him to sit with them despite being a wildling. 

“Is Jon Snow coming?” he asked, looking around the hall.

“Yes,” Davos replied, “He wanted to show Queen Daenerys the dragonglass spearheads for her armies before joining us.”

“Ah,” Tormund smirked, “His little Queen.”

“Her Grace is not little,” Missandei said.

“Not as little as him,” he said, pointing at Tyrion, “But littler than most, eh?” 

Tormund took a long sip from his ale, pondering silently. 

“Its good he has a woman to lay with. Wish I had one meself.”

The Stark sisters shifted uncomfortably. The Queen’s men exchanged dark looks.

“You should not speak that way about the Queen,” Ser Jorah hissed. 

“Which way is that? I only speak truths, old bear,” he said, “Your Queen is not yours to claim. I thought that Snow was meant for another, if truth be told. A wildling girl of my village. Two hearts that beat as one. But no, the Gods have made the Dragon Queen and Jon Snow for each other. This, I know.”

Arya’s curiosity peaked, “What makes you say that?”

“She’s kissed by snow, is that not the way of it?” 

“All Targaryens have silver hair,” argued Tyrion. 

Tormund shrugged, “Might be so. I don’t know as much about Kings as you kneelers, but aren’t Queens supposed to marry them?” 

No one had a reply to that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What are you doing here?” Sansa asked him.

The Hound held up a dragonglass dagger, “Arming myself, Little Bird.”

She shook her head in annoyance, “What are you doing here: Winterfell. Do you serve the Queen now?” 

“The Dragon Queen?” He mused, “Maybe. I’ve been guarding the life of Kings and Queens my whole life, but she must have been the first Queen to save a dog’s life. Though she was trying to save your brother, not me.”

“She wasn’t. Daenerys sent her aid to get the wight to Cersei.”

“That too. But it was really your pretty brother she came for,” he said, “I’ve no business with them, girl. Best leave the King and Queen alone.”

“The King and Queen?” she questioned.

He nodded. Sandor Clagane sheathed his dagger and took a sword belt from the wall. He tied it around his middle and sheathed the dagger at his hip. 

“If you use those pretty blue eyes, you might just see.”

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at him, finally tall enough to look directly at him. He offered her a different dragonglass knife, hilt first, and stepped back when she took it. 

“Stay safe, Lady Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I promise, my Jonerys EXCLUSIVE Jon X Dany Pov's "Theirs is a Song of Ice and Fire" and "Northern Fools & Foreign Invaders" will update this week. 
> 
> I'm writing my longest smut chapter yet for "Northern Fools..." , and its very slow-paced, so please be patient!!! Since all of those chapters fit with each other but are one shots, I'm having trouble keeping it chronological.
> 
> I already wrote one shot chapter and released it on Tumblr Called "Baby Kicks", which I will upload here too, but I need to finish the chapter that comes before it that includes Dany and Arya bonding :) 
> 
> The Smut fic IS coming, either to here or Tumblr, I suggest you keep your eyes open.
> 
> Your support means the world to me and it really does keep me going so if you have sometime, anything nice to say, I'm an open attention ho haha. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS <3 Thanks for coming
> 
>  
> 
> p.s: any of you comment something bad about Sansa will catch these hands (╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻


End file.
